Wicked Through and Through
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: After Elphaba's 'death', Glinda becomes cold and distant to everyone around her. Her newly hardened heart leads her to become the Wicked Witch all of Oz feared. Elphaba returns to Oz upon hearing the news of her best friend. Can she save Glinda from becoming the witch that she never was? Post ending. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Wicked story and I'm pretty nervous. I don't know how you guys will react to this, but I hope it's good. Just tell me how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Glinda watched as the Ozians below her celebrated this most joyous occasion. But it wasn't joyous for Glinda. In fact, in her mind, it was one of the worst times to be celebrating. The festivities going on below her sickened her. She couldn't bring herself to act encouraging like she normally did. This time she couldn't just smile and wave and pretend like everything was alright.

She couldn't do that to Elphie. She couldn't celebrate the death of her best friend. She couldn't betray her like that, especially after all Glinda had done to make her life miserable. Though they were friends, Glinda had done some unspeakable things to her friend, which made facing the emerald skinned girl's death even more difficult.

Of course, before her death, Elphaba had forgiven her. But Glinda still harped on what she did to the girl before they were friend and even after. All the name calling and cruel jokes. The way Glinda had betrayed her by telling Morrible and Wizard how to lure her out of hiding. And their awful fight that led to Fiyero's death and eventually Elphaba's as well.

Glinda tightened her grip on the Grimmerie as an unladylike sob formed in her throat. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she pressed a dainty hand to her mouth as the sob forced its way out of her throat. She tried to stop the tears, but her attempts were all in vain. She didn't want to cry in front of the Ozians. They thought she was just as happy as they were.

She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. She had to stay strong, if not for her sake then for Elphaba's. She had to move on, for Elphaba. She tugged a hand through her curls, messing them up slightly in the process. She looked back down at the celebrating Ozians and sighed. She fixed her crown and smoothed out her dress.

She moved her bubble towards the ground and threw on a dazzling smile when she reached the ground. All of the Ozians cheered and clapped and she had to fight to keep from breaking down again. She walked through the crowd and kept smiling. With each smile she gave to the citizens her heart broke more and more. She stopped in the middle of the crowd and turned to face them.

"Citizens of Oz," she said. "Since the Wizard has left us, there is no one left to rule Oz. I shall take it upon myself to watch over and care for each and everyone of you." The citizens cheered once more. Glinda forced another smile onto her face. Her face was actually starting to ache from all her fake smiles.

"Long live Glinda!" an Ozian shouted and soon the whole crowd was cheering for her. All of the Ozians spread out to enjoy the festivities with their friends and family. Glinda watched it all with disgust in her heart. Something she never thought she could feel when looking at her fellow Ozians.

Look at them, she thought. Acting like the Unnamed God himself had come and vanquished her. When it was just a wretched little farm girl. She tried to push the negative thoughts from her brain, but her grief was taking over and soon nothing but regret and bitterness were left in her heart.

"Miss Glinda," an Ozian spoke out gently, "aren't you going to come and join the celebration?"

"What is there to celebrate?" Glinda asked bitterly.

"The wicked witch of the west is dead, Miss Glinda," the man said. "Have you forgotten?"

"She wasn't wicked!" Glinda shouted. "She was good person, but your precious Wizard filled your heads with lies about her. She was never the wicked one, it was always him. He was afraid that she would expose him of what he truly was. A coward. A liar."

"How could you say those terrible things about the Wizard?" the man asked. "He's done so much for us."

Glinda wanted desperately to smack the man across his face, but she held herself back from the action. She instead balled her hands into fists at her sides, straightened herself up and forced another fake, sunny smile onto her face. The man gave her a wary look and placed a gentle hand onto Glinda's arm.

"You alright, Miss Glinda?" he asked softly. "You seem to be acting a but odd today. Maybe you should go back to the palace and rest. I guarantee you'll be yourself tomorrow." He began to gently guide her away from the crowd, but Glinda yanked herself from his grasp.

She threw him a reassuring smile when he gave her a look of confusion. "I'm alright, but thank you for you kindness," she said. "I'll be fine, so why don't you go and join everyone else in the celebration?"

"Are you sure-" he began again, but Glinda cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," she assured him. "Now, go join your friends and family. I'll take you up on your advice and go back to the palace straight away." Glinda patted the man's shoulder and began pushing him towards the crowd. "Thank you for the help and try not to miss me too much!" She gave him one final push before turning and walking away.

Once she was far enough away, Glinda let her composure break and a choked sob left her throat. Warm tears cascaded down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them.

She knew she should be strong for Elphaba, Fiyero as well, but it was much more difficult than she had imagined. Glinda felt like a million daggers had been plunged into her heart and with every breath she took one more was added. She had never experienced pain or grief like this. Not even when she had found out that Elphaba and Fiyero were together behind her back.

Glinda wished for one moment that she could return to the naïve, perky girl she once was at Shiz. The girl that had everything she wanted in her grasp. The girl who left the day her best friend flew away on a ratty old broom stick. Glinda knew that girl was long gone now, though she tried so hard to keep that part of herself alive.

Her attempts were all in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, kind of short, but I hope it's good! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: That went surprisingly well! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. I'm glad you all like Glinda so far and I'll try and keep it up.**

**PocketSevens: Why thank you! You'll just have to read and find out. ;)**

**Katherine the Fabulous: I tri****ed to make her seem more realistic. Sometimes it seems like she's too accepting of her best friend's 'death'. I wanted to give her depth and explore her true feelings about it.**

**Fabala123: Thank you very much! I'm glad yo****u enjoy my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

**Okay, onward we go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

That night, Glinda found herself once more sitting awake and staring into the pitch black that covered her room. She couldn't bring herself to sleep, the nightmares that would plague her mind would make sleep restless and unattainable. Which brought her to sitting up and staring at nothing until her eyes eventually closed, her body begging and yearning for the rest she desperately needed.

This routine had begun during the second week after Elphaba's grand disappearance. The first week was spent with her crying herself to sleep while the guilt of remaining behind ate at her. The following week lead to nightmares that kept her from getting a decent amount of sleep and she eventually stopped trying to fight her active mind.

Nessarose, Elphaba's sister, decided that after a few weeks of noticing the dark circles under Glinda's eyes that she was going to room with her. When Nessa proposed the idea, Glinda wanted desperately to tell her no. Having her best friend's sister share her room would be too painful.

In the end, Fiyero had managed to convince her that it was a good idea and Nessa was soon accommodating Elphaba's side of the room. Glinda mostly kept to herself, assisting Nessa when she needed to. The two soon fell into a routie and Glinda felt somewhat better having Nessa around, but she still couldn't bring herself to sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would sleep for an hour before being awoken by Nessa calling out her name. On those nights, Glinda would end up climbing into Elphaba's old bed with Nessa as the younger girl tried to provide comfort. Glinda was never truly comforted by Nessa's words, but she was touched at the girl's attempts.

It seemed that the only person who could truly comfort Glinda was Fiyero. Elphaba's leaving brought them closer, but also drove them further apart. Fiyero became more distant and moodified, but would always comfort Glinda when she would let out all of her pent up frustration. He would hold her as she sobbed and hush her when she rambled about all of her regrets.

She in return would calm him after random outbursts of anger and reassure him when he began blaming himself. They were an interesting pair, that was for sure. After a while, one was rarely seen without the other. The only time when Glinda wasn't glued to Fiyero's side was when she was in her room.

Glinda let out a deep sigh as her mind continued to harp on the past. She never imagined herself to be in this current situation. She had always imagined that she would be married to Fiyero, Princess of the Vinikus, with Elphaba by her side.

She never expected her best friend and her fiancé to run off together. Never expected Nessa's death, nor Fiyero's, nor Elphaba's. She also did not expect the Wizard to be Elphaba's father. And she most certainly did not expect to be sitting alone in the darkness of her bedroom as another sleepless night claimed her.

A tear slipped down Glinda's cheek, shortly followed by another and another until she had to press a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. She sat in the suffocating darkness, her shoulders shaking violently with each heaving sob.

Except, there was no Nessa there to provide meaningless words of comfort. There was no Fiyero there to hold her and dry her tears. The thought made Glinda sob harder until she felt like she was going to drown.

She took in a few raggedy breaths, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Glinda sunk down in her bed until her head was resting on her pillow. She took in another deep breath and closed her eyes, for once wishing that sleep would claim her and save her from the real nightmare that haunted her.

Herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really short and a lot of filler. I'm sorry for those who were expecting something a little more. I just wanted to show what Glinda's life was like at Shiz. Tell me if I did alright with that. I hope you liked it, despite the shortness.<strong>


End file.
